


D.Va Interrupted

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fantasizing, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Improvised Sex Toys, Insults, Internal Conflict, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Revenge, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: After an obnoxiously long dry spell, D.Va is eager to satisfy her carnal desires alone, but a group of home invaders have other plans for her. A commission.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 42





	D.Va Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

A new day for D.Va began with a harsh reminder of all the responsibilities demanding her attention before she even got out of bed. The world famous esports gamer and defender of Korea rolled over from her disrupted slumber and slapped her hand against the blaring alarm clock before grabbing her phone and checking it with one eye half-open. The entire screen was filled top to bottom with notification spam: texts from friends and family congratulating her on the big tournament win this past weekend, voicemails from her manager trying to schedule another public appearance, and an inbox full of e-mails from thousands of journalists looking to snag an interview. Everyone wanted a piece of Hana Song.

But D.Va had her own list of priorities to deal with, and most important of all was that intense itch she had felt between her legs ever since the better part of yesterday. Dressed in nothing more than the t-shirt and underwear she had worn to bed, the horny teen rolled onto her back and slowly ran a hand down her flat belly and beneath the waistband of her panties. She found her womanhood absolutely drenched and sticky from hours of fitful sleep. D.Va figured she must have been wet all night long, as if her filthy dreams hadn’t made that obvious enough, but now she finally had a chance to do something about it. Tentatively dipping two fingers between her sodden folds, which parted so easily for eager penetration, a blissful sigh of relief burst from the girl’s lips.

Yet all too quickly she realized that her urgent need had grown beyond the capabilities of her own fingers. As her moans rose up to join the steady _schlick-schlick_ of fondling her pussy lips and clit, D.Va found that much-needed climax to be more elusive than ever. It felt good – really damn good – but such pleasure quickly plateaued, and she just couldn’t get herself to peak. “Ugh, it’s not enough,” groaned D.Va, her head falling back into the pillow in frustration.

It all had to do with that damn video she saw yesterday. Being an international celebrity certainly had its downsides, not least of all the legion of rabid fans that included a very small percentage of perverts constantly sending her dick pics and other forms of harassment. Yet a brief lapse of judgment had caused D.Va to open an unknown link that had been sent her way, and before she knew it the young Korean was staring wide-eyed at a very hardcore porno. It was quite the professional production, with set design and costumes that looked good enough for a Hollywood shoot, and the fact that the video centered around an actress in a very authentic-looking D.Va cosplay only made it all the more shocking yet impressive.

The young lady, whoever she was, even had a high-pitched voice to match D.Va’s, and her constant begging for more and more cocks as men lined up to fuck her in all sorts of degrading positions made the scene even hotter. They treated her like a piece of meat, tying her up, slapping their cocks against the pink whiskers on her face, and fucking her holes again and again until the fake D.Va was covered head to toe in a gooey layer of cum. Never in her life had Hana been so conflicted – both greatly disturbed and aroused at the same time – yet she watched the video to the very end while her pussy got more and more wet from all the filthy things they did to her. And by the end of it, D.Va truly wished it had been her, even when the actress held up a classic double peace sign for the camera, gave a wink from behind her heavy facial, and said what a “happy little Korean cumdump” she was.

That was mid-afternoon yesterday, and since then D.Va had to endure the rounds of her celebration tour the whole rest of the day with soaked panties. Through all the autograph signings and photo shoots, Hana wasn’t given a single moment to herself, and by the time she finally staggered home in the dead of night, she was so exhausted that she passed out the moment her body hit the mattress. Now she was fully awake and the urgency of her need was more pressing than ever. It only took a few more seconds of fruitless masturbating for D.Va to make up her mind on the next course of action. Grabbing the phone with her unsoiled hand, Hana sent a very clear message to her manager: _cancel my appointments, I’m staying home._

D.Va hopped off the bed and ran over to her closet in a flash. Inside, she pushed aside her normal everyday attire to reach the hidden gear she kept safely tucked away in the corner. The collection had grown a lot over the years, from a simple pet collar and handcuffs to whips and chains of the kinkiest sort. Unbeknownst to her fans, D.Va was an insatiable sex-hungry demoness, and she indulged in her perverted fantasies whenever she got a chance. Which wasn’t very often, considering her busy schedule between defending Korea and gaming world tours. As she dug through the pile of fetish gear that had sadly gone neglected in recent times, the young girl found one of her most prized possessions: a shallow feeding bowl that looked like it belonged more in a pet store than a teen celebrity’s bedroom.

It was an unusual toy, but the only reason she had even bought it – as well as several other items in the closet – was at the behest of her previous boyfriend. D.Va sighed forlornly at the thought of him. Now there was a man who could pound her pussy into submission, heightened by the fact that he always insisted on binding Hana in all sorts of kinky leathers and rope. Yet he always left her roughed up and fully satisfied, twitching on the bed in the warm afterglow of her many orgasms while his thick cum leaked from every holes – and sometimes he even left D.Va with a gooey facial if she was a good girl. The very memory of those long, filthy nights soaked her panties even further, and she had half a mind to call him up for a quick romp in the sheets if there was even the slightest chance he’d answer. But unfortunately they had not parted on the best of terms.

That meant D.Va had to quell her lust on her own, and she quickly grabbed a few items from her closet to do just that. She brought along the cat bowl of course. While the idea initially repulsed her, the roleplay of drinking out of it like an obedient pet had certainly cemented itself as one of her favorite new kinks, and just having it present was enough to make her incredibly wet. She also grabbed a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, just in case, and a spreader bar. This one came with a pair of ankle cuff to hold her legs securely in-place while whichever stud lucky enough to share her bed at the moment plowed away at her vulnerable and defenseless pussy. Or ass if that’s what her frequent flings chose, and they very often did.

Lastly, D.Va put on a copy of her famous blue and white pilot bodysuit, which had been modified for her own private use. Several holes had been cut out – or rather torn to mimic the appearance of a struggle – at strategic places to reveal the young, perky body underneath. Both shoes had been removed entirely, mostly to make the ankle cuffs more comfortable, which left her feet completely bare. Her full breasts and flat, smooth belly were exposed to the open air, but mostly importantly of all the seat of her uniform had been discarded to reveal an open space that she affectionately called the “fun zone,” which ran all the way from her fluffy pubic hair, down her pussy, and around between her legs to let her plump, fit ass hang out. Definitely not suitable for public appearances.

D.Va ran into the bathroom to put the finishing touches on her costume, and she was in the middle of applying the trademark pink whiskers on her cheeks when the phone rang. She quickly answered and held up the phone to an ear while she continued to single-handedly apply the makeup perfectly, as she had done it so many times that it was practically second nature. “Yeah?”

“Hello, may I please speak with Miss Song?”

“This is her.” D.Va turned her head side-to-side to double check that the makeup was lined up on both sides of her cheeks, which of course they were.

“Yeah, uhh, this is Ralphie with Tile and Painters Plus just calling to see if today was still a good day for us to come by and do an appraisal on your kitchen renovation.”

_“Ah shoot, was that supposed to be today?”_ The renovation hadn’t even been her idea but rather that of her manager, who technically owned the house that D.Va was living in. They had put off the plans for months, and finally agreed that if D.Va won the big tournament – which she had – then the new kitchen would be a gift. Yet D.Va had completely forgotten about the arrangement, and a great knot grew in the pit of her stomach at the thought of strangers seeing her in such a perverted outfit. “A-actually I’m not home right now, so we’ll have to reschedule.”

“Are you sure?” asked the voice at the other end. “It shouldn’t take more than an hour. We’ll be in real quick and out your hair before you know.”

D.Va quickly grabbed her bondage gear and brought it into the living room where she had her gaming station set up for livestreaming. Not that she planned on streaming that day, but it was the best place in the house to watch that porno she had been thinking about all day. “Well like I said I’m not even home, so you can’t come over anyway! You’ll just have to wait another day.”

There was a brief pause on the line. “Alright then, Miss Song,” he replied at last. “Sorry to bother you.”

D.Va hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. That was far too close for comfort, but he seemed to have bought her excuse. With her privacy now secured, the horny brunette plopped herself down in her chair, propped her bare feet up on top her desk, and set to work attaching the ankle cuffs of her spreader bar.

* * *

“Well? What’d she say?”

A tall, rough-shaven man hung up his phone. “She said she isn’t home. Looks like we’re in the clear.”

Eric Orson, pro gamer and former world champion of _Shadow Champions_ , rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Excellent! Let’s move forward with phase two of our plan.” He and several other men he had hired through mutual acquaintances were currently camped just across the street from D.Va’s home in an unmarked van. “Remember, we’re only going in for the trophy, but don’t be afraid to take anything else that might look valuable. We’re trying to make this look like a random burglary.”

“Trophy?” asked one of the men. “Uhh, what does it look like again?”

“It’s the one that says Grand Champion on it, duh!” Eric balled his hands into fists and shook with very visible fury. “No doubt they’ve already engraved that cheating bitch’s name on it as well… But that’ll be an easy fix once it’s back in my rightful hands.”

“All this for a trophy?” Another of the men, the ringleader of this pack of hired goons, shook his head. “Seems like a lot of work for a piece of shiny metal.”

“What’s it to you? You’re being paid, aren’t ya?” Eric pushed the door open and hopped outside. “You and your friends came highly recommended. Said you were professionals, and now you’re scared of a little breaking and entering?”

The man glared at Eric. “We ain’t scared.”

“Good! Besides, she’s not even home. It’ll just be a quick get in, grab, get out. Nothing to it, then you and your boys get a nice payday.” He didn’t even wait for a response and took off toward the Song residence. Eric was so eager to get his hands on that trophy, to soothe that defeat on a Paris stage last weekend that saw him humiliated in front of the entire world, that he wasn’t willing to wait any longer. Luckily, the hired help was just as eager to get paid for perhaps the easiest job they’ve ever taken, and they quickly caught up with Eric before he even reached the front gate.

One helpful pair of bolt cutters later and the group was on the premises. There were, naturally, a few security cameras strategically placed to cover any approach to the building, but they knew all they had to do was find the archival footage once they were inside and take the tapes with them before leaving. The whole operation was going so well that Eric could barely contain his excitement as one thug lockpicked the front door. “Come on, come on! We’re almost there!”

Back in the house, D.Va was three fingers deep inside herself and was frantically close to that orgasm she longed for. She had both feet up on the desk, spread wide apart by the bar between her ankles, and one hand tugging away at her perky nipples while the other plunged into her drooling cunt. The trusty cat bowl also sat on the desk, filled with a shallow pool of milk more so for the imagery than anything else, but most of her focus was on the video playing on the monitor. She had just reached a scene in the porno where the D.Va actress was down on her knees, surrounded by a group of men with her mouth open and tongue out to receive their cum. As a filthy bukkake rained upon her face, D.Va jammed her fingers as deep as they could reach. “Fuck yeah. Take their loads, you filthy whore,” she said to the screen but mostly herself. “You’re just another – Mmph! – useless cumslut!”

D.Va was moaning so loudly that she never heard the doorknob rattle under the strain of the lockpicker. And when it failed to keep them out, she certainly didn’t hear their footsteps as they silently crept into the house. As her climax drew closer and closer, D.Va shut her eyes and worked even harder at her pussy in a desperate attempt to push herself over that edge, which meant she didn’t notice the intrusive audience that had gathered around her until she once more opened her eyes. “What the fuck! How did – Waah!” Years of trained instinct and reflexes kicked in, and D.Va sprang to her feet at the first sign on danger. Unfortunately, the spreader bar attached to her ankles immediately caused her to topple face first onto the floor. Dazed and confused, D.Va was completely helpless to prevent two men, each one easily double her body weight alone, from pinning her to the ground.

Bearing a nasty sneer, D.Va looked up just in time for Eric to step into her line of sight. “Well, well, you’re a real naughty one,” he said. “First you lie about being out of the house, and then we catch you acting so very unlady-like.” Eric threw his head back and let out an ugly laugh. “I wonder what all your adoring fans would think if they knew what a kinky slut their beloved D.Va truly is!”

“You’re in big fucking trouble,” snarled D.Va. “I always knew you were a pathetic sore loser, but to stoop so low to breaking and entering? Assault? You’ll be lucky to get out of this without at least 20 years in prison!” She struggled against the two goons, but they had her arms firmly crossed behind her back. “You better let me go right now before you get attempted kidnapping added to that list!”

“I don’t think so. I’m not leaving until I get what I came here for.”

“The trophy?” D.Va grinned victoriously as soon as his expression changed from confidence to surprise. “You’re always so predictable. That’s why it belongs to me. You’re a loser and I’m a winner.”

Eric stomped his foot and growled. “Oh yeah? Then why is it I’m up here and you’re down there with your stank pussy out like a whore?!” He placed his boot upon her exposed ass and pushed down into the fat flesh just enough to make her wince. “I don’t think you appreciate what a vulnerable position you’re in right now. I’m on top now, and you’re the dirt beneath my shoe!” Eric’s chest swelled with pride. His ego had been bruised ever since that disastrous loss which had cost him both the trophy and his status as a world-class gamer. He had thought of nothing else but getting back that golden trinket which symbolized everything that had been taken from him, but now suddenly it didn’t matter. Not when he found himself in a much better position than he could have possibly imagined, and the power rushed straight to his head. “If I wanted to, I could order my men to have their way with you right now! And there’s nothing you could do about it.”

“Wow! You really are a sicko! No wonder you lost our match with all those perverted thoughts floating in your head.”

“You dare call me the pervert when you’re dressed like that?!” Eric pressed the tip of his boot up against D.Va’s exposed pussy, squishing the plump folds inward, and when he pulled away there was a long translucent string of arousal that clung to the leather until it snapped from the tension. “Damn, you’re dripping wet. Everyone get a good look at this whore!”

D.Va blushed hotly as she felt the eyes of several strange men roam over her body. It was true that she was still so riled up from her interrupted masturbation session, and this dire situation she suddenly found herself in wasn’t helping at all. Rape and bondage fantasies were certainly very common in D.Va’s bedroom with past boyfriends, and on more than one occasion she had brought herself to a screaming orgasm at the filthy thought of being at the mercy of such uncouth men. Now that such fantasies had become a reality, she couldn’t do much to prevent her hidden desires from running rampant. The young girl’s body was so aroused that the soft petals of her sex had parted thanks to the immense wetness, giving everyone a look at the pink flesh deep within.

“Get her on her knees,” commanded Eric. “Time to have some fun with our little fucktoy here.”

The men did as they were told, but their leader made sure to voice his disagreement. “Hey, we didn’t sign up for this. We were hired to break in and steal some stuff, that’s it. You didn’t say anything about raping nobody.”

The frustrated rival rolled his eyes. “Ugh, fine! I’ll double your pay. All of you. Besides, do you really want to walk away from this opportunity? What guy hasn’t dreamt about defiling this bitch? Hana Song, innocent gamer girl,” he said with a sneer.

True enough, there wasn’t a single man among them that wasn’t sporting a tented bulge in their pants. “Fine. Double payment,” he said before looking down at D.Va with a sizeable grin. “Those are terms I think we can all agree with.”

D.Va shivered when they all nodded and chuckled lecherously at her. With the terms re-negotiated and secured by their boss, none of them had any qualms about moving ahead with this change of plans. One of them snatched the pair of fuzzy handcuffs off her desk and slapped them around her wrists, binding D.Va with both arms behind her back. The circle of men closed in tighter around her, followed by the sound of zippers coming down. D.Va couldn’t full suppress her gasp at the sight of so many big dicks flopping out, each one ready to take out a bonus payment on the tied-up Korean idol. “H-hey! You can’t be serious! You’re all going to get in big trouble for this!”

Taking his dick in hand and pumping it a few times to bring his shaft to full hardness, the boss chuckled. “We’re used to trouble. Don’t you worry about us.” He glanced over at one of his cohorts and nodded. “Jimmy, go look for that trophy while we’re busy.”

“Aw man, why me? I’m gonna miss out!”

“She ain’t going nowhere! There’ll be plenty left when you get back, now do it!”

With a reluctant sign, the underling sulked down the hallway as ordered. Meanwhile, the rest of the thugs had D.Va surrounded with four hard and ready-to-go cocks, all except for the mastermind behind this entire operation. For the moment, Eric was content to stand back and watch as his accomplices put his rival in her place, and he made sure not to miss a single moment by pulling out his phone. D.Va glared back at him and the blinking red light that signaled this whole sordid affair was being recorded for posterity. “You put that thing away right now!” She sneered at the men all around her. “All of you put your things away!”

They all laughed. “Yeah, that’s it,” one of them said. “Keep up that attitude. It’ll make this more fun.”

“I bet you’d like that!” The rage simmering behind D.Va’s eyes was obvious. “Nothing you perverts like more than subjecting a helpless girl to your sick fantasies. Obviously because you can’t get any action on your own without force.” Yet even as she abused them, D.Va couldn’t keep her hungry eyes off their cocks. Miraculously, each of these men were hung with a capital H, and it was taking everything in her power not to start drooling and keep up her defiance. “You’re all so… Disgusting!”

“You’re one to talk.” Someone picked up the cat bowl filled with milk and brought it down to D.Va’s face. “What’s this then? Don’t think you can lecture us when you’re such a dirty slut yourself. What kind of self-respecting lady has something like this?”

A wave of shame washed over D.Va. That was something nobody but her boytoys were supposed to see, a kinky object that revealed her inner fetishes, and they had correctly exposed her. But D.Va wasn’t about to go down without a fight. “Th-that’s none of your business! And don’t you touch my stuff!”

“I think we all know exactly what it’s for.” He set the bowl down, splashing milk all over her knees. “So you can feel like the slutty sex-kitten you really are. You can’t hide your true nature from us, not when you’ve been caught red-handed.” A chorus of low chuckles rose up among the men as they teased the cornered celebrity. “Now why don’t you be a good girl for us and drink up your milk?”

“No way!” D.Va turned her nose up at the bowl. There was no way she was going to give these punks the satisfaction of such a request. “You’re out of your mind if you think I’d ever do such a thing for you!”

The circle of cocks closed even further around the tied-up gamer, and D.Va suddenly found herself just inches away from their throbbing cocks. Precum had started to gather visibly on the tips, and neither of them were about to let it go to waste. “Well that’s not very nice. If you won’t do as you’re told then we’ll just have to show you the consequences of your defiance. Maybe you’ll listen better after we fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

D.Va was about to tell the whole group to go fuck themselves, but as soon as she opened her mouth that’s when one of the men chose to slap his member down against her lips and give the young girl a potent taste of cock. He didn’t push his meat inside just yet, but D.Va still got hit with a full blast of his potent musk up her nostril as well as a thick dollop of precum on her forehead. D.Va knew she ought to be outraged, furious beyond all comprehension, and shout every expletive she knew at this crass stranger, but instead she whimpered and stared cross-eyed at the cock laying across her face. It had been nearly three months since she touched a real dick, and now finally getting one up close and personally made her instantly weak.

There was no hiding such an obvious reaction from her tormentors. “Look at this slut. All it takes is one cock and she’s already falling apart.

“Shut up!” growled D.Va through gritted teeth, but already the smell of raw cock was starting to scramble her brains. A trickle of drool had started to crawl from the corner of her mouth. Eager to capitalize on such an opening in her defenses, two more men stepped closer and started to rub their warm cockheads against both cheeks, smearing their foul liquid over the pink facepaint. “S-stop! This is so gross!”

“There’s no use lying to us.” They made a mess of her face, painting her fair and youthful features with gooey trails of precum. And whenever one would start to run low, he’d step out for another to swap in and resume the job. None of them were willing to go too far yet, preferring to tease and humiliating D.Va, but they were all thinking the same thing. It was just a matter of waiting to see who would be the first to take the initiative and claim her mouth. “You want it don’t you? If you ask nicely, we’ll treat you well. Give you all the cum you want.”

Even with reluctant lust clouding her mind, D.Va still wasn’t willing to give in. “Not on your life!” She snarled as one particularly intrusive cockhead swept from her forehead down to a cheekbone, glazing her eyebrow and eyelashes with his sticky mess. “I told you, there’s no way I’m gonna –!”

Whatever declaration she was about to make was interrupted by a harsh groan from above. “Fuck! I can’t help it!” D.Va had the great misfortune of glancing toward the commotion just in time to see one man tightly grip his twitching shaft and spew the first rope of cum all over her face. “Sorry boss! This is just way too hot!”

“No need to apologize,” he said with a laugh while watching his underling deliver a heavy facial upon their Asian captive. When D.Va groaned and tried to turn away, he was quick to grab hold of her head and force her to face the spurting cock. “Don’t look away now. My friend here is giving you exactly what you crave. Be sure to thank him for every drop.”

Of course D.Va was anything but grateful as more and more spunk rained upon her face. All the gathered precum they had spent the last minute slathered onto her skin paled in comparison to the first real cumshot of the day. Thick, hefty lines splattered everywhere from her chin, cheeks, nose, and even into her brunette bangs. It was perhaps the most disgusting facial she had ever received, yet while D.Va tried to maintain her pissy grimace for the sake of appearances, deep inside it took every last ounce of willpower not to open her mouth wide and catch each falling droplet on her wiggling tongue. While at first D.Va kept her lips sealed tight to prevent any from getting in her mouth, as the warm load started to settle upon her face the young slut started to remember just how much she loved cum. In her pussy, in her mouth, on her face, it didn’t matter so long as she got her fix. And now that dormant desire had been reawakened with a fresh taste of what was waiting if she surrendered to them.

When his climax finally subsided, D.Va dared to peek open the one eye that hadn’t been glued shut with cum. Now she looked nothing at all like the world-renown MEKA warrior that millions of people admired but instead like just another used-up cumdump, and from the way D.Va was panting heavily with unfocused eyes made it clear that her biggest weakness had been exposed. “I… You…” D.Va sputtered uselessly, unable to form any biting remarks through the fog of lust muddling her mind.

But D.Va didn’t need to say anything. Her dazed countenance after taking such an absurd amount of cum to the face told them everything they needed to know. Instead of further aggravating the Korean spitfire, the sloppy facial instead seemed to have totally pacified D.Va as she stared up at them with wide eyes and parted lips while the man’s seed dripped from her face and splashed onto her exposed tits and stomach. “Got something to say, princess? You want some more?”

“Hhngh!” D.Va shut her eyes and shuddered under their questioning. She already knew the answer, but the shame of admitting it aloud prevented her from doing so. However, when she felt another sticky cockhead press against her lips, D.Va opened her eyes and looked up at the man attached to the dick.

“It’s alright,” he said, patting her condescending on the head. “We won’t make you say it. Just suck this cock like a good girl for me.”

Such an enticing offer sounded heavenly to the horny wreck kneeling at their feet, and she instinctively opened her mouth for him. As soon as she did so, D.Va instantly second-guessed herself and tried to pull back, but another firm grip on her head and a steady thrust forward pushed her lips to stretch around his fat, meaty girth. A muffled yelp thrummed down his length, yet D.Va did nothing else to struggle against his unopposed use of her wet and inviting mouth, even when he gathered up her hair in a loose ponytail just so he could use it to fuck her face upon his cock.

The rest of the men jerked themselves off to the sight of D.Va’s harsh skullfucking and the lurid _gluck-gluck-glurk_ of her throat taking every hard inch. Both tears and spit alike began to roll down her face, mingling with the cum that already stained her blissed-out expression. Though D.Va could feel her eyes starting to roll back in sheer pleasure, she struggled to hold onto her sanity even while doing next to nothing to stop the crude man from ravaging her hot mouth. Instead D.Va just sat there and took his furious pounding, gurgling loudly each time his cock bottomed out and smacked her face up against his abs. Only when he pulled out to hear what she had to say for herself did that familiar contempt rise up in her voice between each gasping breath. “Guhh! You… You disgusting pig! How dare – Hahh – How dare you treat me so…” D.Va didn’t even finish her sentence, far too distracted with wiggling her hips to push down the simmering heat between her legs.

“Who said I was done?” He slammed himself back down her throat, eliciting a squeal of delight from D.Va. The cheers and catcalls from his friends only encouraged him to treat the trussed up cumslut even harsher, and he fucked her mouth like an onahole with little regard for D.Va’s well-being. And from the way her pussy was practically drooling all over the floor, it was clear she didn’t mind one bit. He pulled out once more and slapped the entire length of his spit-soaked cock against her face.

“Fuh-fuck!” gasped D.Va as she leaned in and nuzzled her cheek against his dick. “Why is your cock so big and…” D.Va gave an absolutely slutty moan as her tongue wiggled against the stiff meat. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over as she worshiped the man’s cock, and any sign of intelligence that once lingered within her pupils had been replaced by raw lust. “I bet… I bet you wouldn’t dare do that again!”

Such a transparent challenge earned a laugh from them all. “Nice try, but we’re not falling for that. It’s pretty clear you’re truly the nasty slut we pegged you as from the start.” The lucky man who had just been inside D.Va’s mouth grabbed the base of his dick and slapped her across the face with it, more to prove a point than to hurt her. “If you want more, you’re gonna have to beg.”

“Beg?” She gazed upon the cock hovering right in front of her face, staring down its length like the barrel of a gun. It was pointless to deny how much she wanted this any further. They had successfully broken through and revealed the cracks that showed the inner cumdump just waiting to emerge. But more than that, D.Va knew the longer she denied it the longer they would tease her. A quick pull at her handcuffs reminded D.Va that she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, so what was the point in dragging this out? Besides, it was obvious they weren’t planning to hurt D.Va, just fuck the shit out of her, and that was perfectly fine with the starving slut. “Fine! I…” She bit her lip, still hesitant about stepping out from behind that mental curtain. “I want it! Alright? You happy?”

“Want what?” he asked, tapping his precum-leaking tip against her nose. “Be more specific.”

D.Va moaned at the hot touch of his cock and the sticky goop that flicked onto her skin. “Your cocks! I want your cocks!” Her tongue flitted out to lick his meaty rod, but he pulled away at the last second. “That’s what you wanted to hear, right? So stop teasing me! You’ve got me right where you want me so just…” She groaned wantonly, her eyes darting around to all the cocks on display. “Just fuck me already!”

“Not so fast.” Eric had been silent for a long time, doing his best to capture the whole show on camera without interfering, but ultimately he was the one calling all the shots here. And he just got a sinfully brilliant idea. “We all know what a cum-hungry skank you are, but don’t be getting any ideas that this is about making you satisfied!” He zoomed in close on D.Va’s face to capture her look of defeat in high resolution. “It’s time to play a little game. You’re good at those, aren’t ya?”

Any ounce of cooperation the men might have gained with D.Va vanished at the sound of her rival’s smarmy voice. “You bastard! I’m going to kill you when I get out of this!”  
  


“Not if my friends turn you into their fucked-stupid cocksleeve first,” he replied with a grin, which certainly got D.Va to calm down with a pathetic whimper. “Let’s start with something easy, even for you. You must be dying of thirst. Eager for all those tasty cummies you love so much, eh? Well I’ll let my friends give you what you want if…” He lowered the camera to zoom in on the quarter-filled cat bowl then over to the porno still playing looped on the computer screen. “Explain to all us what exactly you were doing here before we showed up.”

D.Va stiffened and groaned. Begging for cock was one thing – and something that she had a lot of practice doing – but explicitly detailing her sordid kinks and “wank” material was entirely different. “I… Well…” She hesitated, unsure not only of how to exactly explain but also whether she wanted to play their stupid game and fess up at all. But one forlorn look upon the fat cock twitching in front of her was enough to break D.Va’s resolve. “I was masturbating… Obviously. And, umm… Sometimes… Well actually a lot of times, I like to be tied up.” Her face was glowing red hot. Somehow taking a gooey facial in front of five strange men was way easier than this.

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well obviously! Anyone can take one look at you and tell what a kinky whore you are. Tell us about that porno you were watching.”

“The video?” D.Va’s face turned white – or rather whiter considering all the cum on her skin – at the mention of it. “Th-that’s nothing! Just something I found online.”

“Don’t lie! I can see it from here.” The camera turned and zoomed in on a scene of the D.Va actress lying on her back and moaning quite obnoxiously while a naked man jackhammered his cock into her pussy from above. “So this is what you do in your spare time? Wishing your fans would treat you like this? No surprise there.”

“No!” shouted D.Va, perhaps too quickly to be convincing. “That’s not true at all. I only…” She racked her brain trying to come up with anything close to a plausible lie, but it’s clear they weren’t buying it. Maybe because her pussy was still dripping onto the floor this whole time.

None of them were impressed by her excuses, and they were only growing more exasperated as she blathered on. “You don’t seem very appreciative right now,” said Eric. “Here we are working hard to make all your cumslut fantasies come true and you still can’t do what you’re told! I think you need to learn some gratitude. From now on, no one give our little slut here the cum she craves until she’s earned it. In fact,” he pointed at the milk bowl on the ground. “Fill that up instead. If she wants your cum so badly, she can slurp it up!”

“What! You bastard!” Yet D.Va was totally helpless to watch as the first man bent over and did just that, jerking himself off until a thick, heavy rope erupted from the tip. It was practically torture the way she was forced to watch him grunt and pump away that meaty, mouth-watering cock, leaving D.Va totally unable to reach out and do what she did best. The horny teen whimpered pathetically as she watched the cum that should have gone in her mouth instead splatter into the bowl. “W-wait! I’ll do what you ask!”

“Too late,” snickered the man as he shook off the remaining droplets and let them plop into the bowl. “You want it? You know what to do.”

D.Va gazed down at the bowl in horror, torn between submitting to her inner nature or standing firm against these brutes. The milk-and-cum mixture swirling within was practically calling out for her to bow down and lap it all up. To do so would have satisfied every craving in her body, but she also knew it would be crossing a line that could never be undone. _“I can’t…”_ thought D.Va as her tongue flicked out and licked across dry lips. _“Not for these bastards… There’s just no way. I can’t possibly be that desperate… Right?”_


End file.
